In the year '80-81 three aspects of the program dealing with the mutagens in protein pyrolysates will be studied: 1. The mutagens formed in pyrolyzed beef or pure proteins at 200 degrees C will be assayed on H. influenzae transforming DNA after activation by microsomes. 2. Procedures for separating quantitatively the mutagens of protein pyrolysates will begin, so they can be classified or even identified. Various chromatographic procedures will be used including, columm, high pressure and thin layer. 3. Cell culture studies will be initiated to learn if the mutagens from pyrolyzed proteins will transform mammalian cells as Takayama et al. (Proc. Jap. Acad., 1979, 54, SerB., 418) have reported using a pure mutagen.